


Summer Hours

by Commander_Nerd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Nerd/pseuds/Commander_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sloppy one-shot that was written at 2:00am so sorry if it's not good.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sloppy one-shot that was written at 2:00am so sorry if it's not good.

Taking the job at the library was not Octavia's problem, Clarke and Lexa were. They were still cuddling in the lounging area when Octavia was just about to close the library.

"God you guys are sickening." Octavia huffs out while arranging the pillows so she didn't have to do it in the morning.

"Aw come on O, we finally admitted our feelings, can't you just be happy for us?" Clarke whines, cuddling closer to Lexa.

Octavia gagged, "Maybe if you guys weren't so sickeningly sweet."

Lexa gave a sheepish smile before standing up and helping Clarke off the chair. "Catch you later O, Lex and I are going to go study." Clarke yelled behind as she and Lexa walked out of the library.

"You don't have to lie! I know that's just code for sex!" She yelled back with a goofy grin on her face.

Once Octavia finished cleaning up the library and sat down at the desk, deciding to finish up her homework. After about an hour past closing time, Octavia finally checked the time; 12:00am. She yawned and gathered her belongings and walked back to her apartment, setting her alarm for the early shift next morning.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep._

A loud groan escaped Octavia's lips as she reached for her phone.

6:00am, time to open the library. As Octavia pushed open the library doors, a girl stood at the front, looking frustrated with the computer. Octavia approached, hearing the girl mutter profanity under her breath. She also got a closer look at the girl's brown hair tied up into a messy ponytail, her brown eyes narrowed in concentration. Wow this girl was hot.

"Goddamn computer was probably built before I was even born. God won't this fucking search load?" The girl muttered angrily, smashing the keyboard with her fingers.

Octavia let out a small giggle, making the girl snap her head up and glare at Octavia. "What're you laughing at?" The girl said, still frustrated by the slow computer.

"Oh nothing, just that out of all the computers, you chose the one known infamously for freezing." Octavia said, giving the girl a sweet smile and walking behind the desk.

The girl gave a defeated look, "I just got this job and now I think I'm going to quit." She grumbled.

Octavia stared at her, "Um what?"

"I said, I'm going to quit this stupid job if the computers are going to run like this."

"Oh, I didn't know they hired someone else." Octavia says, staring at the girl for a moment before sticking her hand out. "I'm Octavia"

The girl smiled, "Raven." She stated as she shook Octavia's hand.

And _holy shit_ that girl's smile was blinding.

After spending most of the day with Raven, Octavia got to know her pretty well. She now knew that Raven is studying to become a Mechanical Engineer, that she loves taking summer classes, her favorite color is red, and that she hurt her leg badly in a car crash in High School. She also knew that Raven had captivating eyes that seemed to be analyzing everything, that her hair was different types of brown that subtly blended together, that she had the most brilliant smile Octavia has ever seen, and that she was probably one of the smartest people Octavia has ever met.

* * *

"It sounds like you got it bad, O." Clarke says after hearing Octavia's debrief of her day at the library.

"Hey, you were way worse when you finally got enough courage to talk to Lexa in Junior year." Octavia says pointedly, throwing a tennis ball up and down from her spot on the couch.

"Touché"

Octavia groans, "What am I gonna do Clarke? It's never been this bad since Lincoln in third grade!"

"How is Lincoln? I haven't talked to him in forever."

"Clarke! Not the point!" Octavia said, throwing the tennis ball at Clarke.

"Ugh fine. Anyways, if you're so taken by this girl Raven, I need to meet her." Clarke says, crossing her arms.

"I'm not taken by her! I just like the way the looks, and talks, and walks..." Octavia trails off, collapsing onto the couch as Clarke raises her eyebrows at Octavia, "Oh my god what am I going to do Clarke?"

"I dunno, just tell her how you feel." Clarke says with a shrug.

Octavia sits up and scowls at Clarke, "I just met the girl Clarke. Anyways, she's probably straight." Octavia sighed and laid back down on the couch, burying her head in the throw pillow lying next to her. 

Clarke shrugged again, "I'm sure you'll figure it out O, you always do."

\--- Fast Forward a month ---

After a month of flirting with Raven and ranting to Clarke, Octavia was exhausted and almost glad school was about to start. School would mean that Octavia wouldn't have to think about Raven all the time. It also meant that Raven would go back to having a full schedule, leaving Octavia alone in the library. It was nearing the end of summer and Octavia was working on her summer homework with Raven working next to her when suddenly Raven turned to face her. "You know, since I spent basically, my whole summer working here with you, I feel like I owe you coffee or whatever." She said with a hopeful smile on her face. 

Octavia's eyes widened, "Are you asking me out on a date Reyes?"

Raven bit her lip and looked down slightly, "Yes? I mean, you can say no of course but there's this coffee place I know that's oddly open 24/7 and I was just thinking that maybe you'd like to grab a coffee after we close up but I'd hate to ruin the routine and stuff but-"

Octavia cuts Raven off with a small smile, "Raven, I'd love to go out with you."

Raven starts breathing again and gives Octavia the biggest smile ever, "Really?"

"Really, really." She says, packing up her things and grabbing Raven's hand. "You know, I've had a crush on you since the first day I met you." Octavia says, still remembering her talk with Clarke.

Raven smiles, "How odd, I liked you ever since you helped me with that slow ass computer."

Octavia shook her head, "Clarke was right, I should've just told you then, could've saved us a whole month of flirting."

Raven lets out a laugh, "Yeah but that wait was worth it."

Octavia looks at Raven, "Oh yeah? And how was it worth it?" She asks, both of them stopping outside the library.

"Because the build up wouldn't have been as good for this." Raven says before leaning in and kissing Octavia.

When they stopped kissing, they both had stupid grins on their faces and held each others' hand like their own life line.

And the rest, as they say, was history.


End file.
